November 22nd, 2008
I think this speaks for itself: "Bad things. Extremely bad things. Think "I want to just jump off a cliff: Back first" bad things. I never want to speak of 11/22/08 again after that. @_@" ~ Sonic The event of November 22nd is a truly mysterious one. It was the night NR apparently got raided by spammers. However, some say it was one of the best nights of NR's history. There are many reasons as to why one could argue either way, but still, it will and shall always remain a mystery. What happened This was the day raiders came. Some say MetalMario was behind it, other say that it was Mr DS. Some even say it was both. It was the first ever bombing raid of NR, but luckily all the bots failed to conquer. They got their pictures deleted by Tidus while Resurgence blew up their accounts with twenty tonnes of adrenaline. This was quite the dramatic event, and had a positive ending. A very positive ending, because when Sylux got up lazily in the morning, he found no trace of the spam. Everyone was well, and everything was dealt with in a organized fashion. Ironically, Sylux was asleep through all of this, so he couldn't really help anyone. Key players in the event Chopstix Caused the whole event Told Tidus and Resurgence about the attack, then played peggle and watched the rest of 48hours special. Kuro Chi Kuro Chi was a proud alerter of the crisis. She PMed Tidus in order to get the topics deleted. She was the one who made sure most of the spam was spotted. Tidus Strife The one who saved NR. The hero. He and his deleting hammer managed to knock off all the spam within the site. Not missing anything, he managed to make sure the day was saved. Resurgence The guy who had adrenaline injected into him five minutes ago was the punisher, of the spammers, and deleted more members that night then every other night put together. Resurgence was the one who stopped the leak of puke. Kiske Kiske was the one who was oblivious to it at first, despite being the second to see it. He helped report the spammers to Tidus, and after most of it was gone, scouted for more spammers. He has a theory that Mr. DS was behind it. Sonic The dramatic one. Panicking more then John Kennedy during the Cuban missile crisis, he said he "never wanted to speak of this event again" after it happened. Ironic as it was quite the dramatic event. Sylux He slept through this, the lazy dictator. Was this day good or bad? Many would argue that this day was actually a prosperity point for NR. Others say it was a bad downfall. Pros * it showed everyone NR was much more secure, and that it could deal with an attack. * The wiki was made on this day too. * NR also got 60k posts this day. Cons * Spammers. Oh deary me... * Alot of spamming and banning came along today. * Why Sylux had to fall asleep at 2 am we'll never know. * This was the day White Lightning went to Florida. Category:Events